doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Anexo: Episodios de Don Gato y su pandilla
right|200px = Episodios Epis. # 1 -Hawaii, Here We Come - September 27, 1961 * Matute = David Reynoso * Max - bombero/Policía que pasa mensaje al sgto/Capitán del Barco = Sergio de Bustamante * Guardían del muelle = ¿? * Viejita/falsificador = ¿? * Sobrecargo en barco = Edgar Wald * Sargento = Víctor Alcocer * Pasajero en multitud = Jorge Arvizu Epis, # 2 - Maharajah of Pookajee - October 4, 1961 * Amd hotel = Sergio de Bustamante * Espectador = Claudio Brook * Mozo # 1 = ? * Mozo # 2 = José Carlos Ruiz * Jefe ladrón = David Reynoso * Ángel ladrón # 2 = José Galvez o Guillermo Bianchi * Joyero/Sirviente del Maraha = Alberto Pedret * Maraha = Carlos Becerril Epis. # 3 - All That Jazz - October 11, 1961'' ' * Voz en off = ¿? * Gato Jazz = Eduardo Alcaraz * Gato Bolo = Sergio de Bustamante * Gatita/Secretaria= Rita Rey * Vendedor de boletos de viajes = Roberto Espriú * Presidente linea aérea = ¿? * Director Valestino = Alejandro Ciangherotti * Bruno = ¿? '''Epis. # 4 -The $1,000,000 Derby - October 18, 1961 * sobrecargo en barco/Senador = Edgar Wald * Panza (otra voz) = ¿? * Periodista #1/Director de Zoologico/Alcalde = Carlos Becerril * Periodista # 2 = Armando Gutiérrez * Periodista # 3 = ¿? * Vendedor de autos usados = Santiago Gil * Hombre del comite del Derby = Guillermo Bianchi * Voz en off en carrera = Carlos David Ortigosa * Hombre en multitud del aeropuerto: Julio Lucena Epis. # 5 - The Violin Player - October 25, 1961'' * Enfermero # 1 = Santiago Gil * Enfermero # 2 = Armando Gutiérrez * Violinista sonsonete = Alejandro Ciangherotti * Vendedor de discos y de patín = Víctor Guajardo * Lazzlo lozzla = Roberto Espriú '''Epis. # 6 - The Missing Heir November 1, 1961 * Gatita de panza - mocosita = ¿? * Benito (otra voz ) = Sergio de Bustamante * Mayordomo Felix = Alejandro Ciangherotti ? * Perro dientes = Jorge Arvizu * Abogado = Guillermo Bianchi -John Stephenson * Taxista = ¿? * Gonzalo = Sergio de Bustamante Epis. # 7 - Top Cat Falls in Love - November 8, 1961 * Doctor = Eduardo Alcaraz * Enfermara (mimi) = ¿? * Hombre en sala de maternidad # 1 = ¿? * Hombre en sala de maternidad # 2 = ¿? * Hombre en sala maternidad # 3 = Claudio Brook * Enfermera # 2(gorda) = ¿? Epis. # 8 - A Visit from Mother- November 15, 1961 Epis. # 9 -Naked Town- November 22, 1961 * Director de cine = Carlos Becerril * Sargento = Guillermo Bianchi * Nueces = ¿? * Sapo = ¿? * Ladrón # 2 (Mono) = ¿? * Espanto = ¿? Epis. # 10 -Sergeant Top Cat -November 29, 1961 Epis. # 11 -Choo-Choo's Romance - December 6, 1961 Epis. # 12 - The Unscratchables - December 13, 1961 Epis. # 13 -Rafeefleas - December 20, 1961 Epis. # 14 - The Tycoon - December 27, 1961 Epis. # 15 - The Long Hot Winter- January 3, 1962 Epis. # 16 -The Case of the Absent Anteater - January 10, 1962 Epis. # 17 -T.C. Minds the Baby -January 17, 1962 Epis. # 18 -Farewell, Mr. Dibble - January 24, 1962 Epis. # 19 - The Grand Tour -January 31, 1962 * Sargento = Guillermo Bianchi * Voz de oficial = Armando Gutiérrez * Comisionado /Chofer autobus turista (jonas)= Eduardo Alcaraz * Benito = Sergio de Bustamante * Sra #1 = Maruja Sen * Sra #2 (Adelaida) = ¿? * Inspector # 1 = Sergio de Bustamante * Inspector # 2 = ¿? ' Epis. # 20 - The Golden Fleecing -February 7, 1962' * Benito = Sergio de Bustamante * Hombre del seguro = Guillermo Bianchi * Gatita de panza (Julia) = Maruja Sen * Gatita Melosa Melón = Maruja Sen * Jefe de Mozos = Armando Gutiérrez y David Reynoso * Camarero = Carlos Becerril * Mamá de Melosa = ¿? * Papá de Melosa = Guillermo Bianchi Epis. # 21 - Space Monkey - February 14, 1962 * Dr. = Guillermo Bianchi * Asistente = ¿? Epis. # 22 -The Late T.C.- February 21, 1962 * Dr. = Guillermo Bianchi Epis. # 23 -Dibble's Birthday - February 28, 1962 Epis. # 24 - Choo-Choo Goes Ga-Ga - March 7, 1962 Epis. # 25 -King for a Day - March 14, 1962 Epis. # 26 -The Con Men- March 21, 1962 Epis. # 27 - Dibble Breaks the Record - March 28, 1962 Epis. # 28 - Dibble Sings Again - April 4, 1962 Epis. # 29 - Griswald - April 11, 1962 Epis. # 30 -Dibble's Double - April 18, 1962 Véase también * Don Gato y su pandilla * Don Gato y su pandilla (2011) Categoría:Anexos